<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>„Davon abgesehen hab ich gerade deine Aufgabe übernommen indem ich die holde Maid vor dem bösen Drachen gerettet habe.“ by Jeylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155861">„Davon abgesehen hab ich gerade deine Aufgabe übernommen indem ich die holde Maid vor dem bösen Drachen gerettet habe.“</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee'>Jeylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lia Wälti/Tabea Kemme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/579772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>„Davon abgesehen hab ich gerade deine Aufgabe übernommen indem ich die holde Maid vor dem bösen Drachen gerettet habe.“</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia tat ihr bestes bei dem Versuch nicht zu den Zuschauern zu sehen. So oft sie konnte vermied sie es, vor allem in eine bestimmte Richtung wollte sie nicht schauen. Zu dem Bereich in dem ihre Kolleginnen und Freunde von Turbine Potsdam ihre Plätze hatten, unter anderem auch ihre Freundin Tabea Kemme. </p><p>Sie wusste es nicht und eigentlich konnte sie es sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das sie jemand beobachtete. Das dieses Gefühl von Tabea kam lag naheliegend. Ihre Freundin hatte die Angewohnheit sie in so ziemlich jeder Alltagssituation zu beobachten, manchmal hatte Lia das Gefühl, dass es für Tabea zu einer Art Hobby geworden war. </p><p>Normalerweise störte sie das nicht wirklich, vor allem weil sie selbst teilweise auch nicht besser war und genau dasselbe tat, aber genau dieser Umstand machte sie wahnsinnig! Denn wenn sie auch nur für einen (kurzen) Moment zu Tabea sah wäre es mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit endgültig vorbei, aber wer könnte ihr das bei ihrer heißen Freundin auch verübeln? Sie wollte nun aber wirklich nicht daran Schuld sein wenn ihre Mannschaft das Spiel verlor. </p><p>Seit sie im vorherigen, zweiten Spiel ein Tor geschossen hatte, hatte sich das Gefühl das jemand oder bzw Tabea sie beobachtete noch einmal verstärkt, Merkwürdigerweise löste es nicht dieses fast wohlige Kribbeln in ihr aus wie sonst wenn Tabea sie verliebt oder liebevoll ansah, sondern eher ein Schaudern, aber im Grunde konnte ihr das auch egal sein, sie würde deswegen trotzdem nicht in den Zuschauerbereich schauen. </p><p>Zum Glück dauerten die Spiele bei Hallenturnieren nur zwölf Minuten und sie war auch nur höchstens die Hälfte der Zeit auf dem Feld und nicht das komplette Spiel, durch die vielen Auswechslungen. </p><p>Dennoch war Lia erleichtert als die Zeit endlich abgelaufen war, der Schiedsrichter das Spiel abpfiff und sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen machten um sich vor ihrem letzten Spiel am Tag später noch etwas auszuruhen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. </p><p>Zu ihrem Bedauern musste sie erkennen, das neben Tabea kein Platz mehr frei war, bzw. der einzig freie Platz auf den Treppen neben ihr wäre. Diese Sitzmöglichkeit lehnte Lia aber von vornherein ab. Nicht das sie sich zu schade dafür wäre auf Treppen zu sitzen, sie setzte sich sogar auf eben jene, schweren Herzens aber ein paar Reihen vor Tabea. </p><p>Ihr war klar, das viele ihrer Fans schon dachten oder glaubten das sie und Tabea ein Paar waren. Das sie damit Recht hatten, musste sie ihnen aber auch nicht unbedingt noch auf die Nase binden. Schließlich handelte sich es sich dabei einzig und allein um ihr Privatleben. </p><p>Sie versuchte sich auf das Spiel vor ihr zu konzentrieren um sich davon abzulenken das sie im Moment nichts lieber täte als zu Tabea zu gehen, sie zu küssen und sich in ihre Arme zu legen...und das wäre nun wirklich so ziemlich das letzte was sie tun würde.</p><p>Diese Entscheidung wurde ihr aber schnell abgenommen, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Präsenz der Person die sie so sehr liebte plötzlich neben sich spürte. </p><p>„Hey...“ sagte Tabea leise und legte ihre Hand für einen kurzen Moment auf Lias Oberschenkel. „Warum bist du nicht hochgekommen? Ich hab auch dich gewartet.“</p><p>„Zu viele Stufen.“ meinte Lia träge. </p><p>Tabea hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Aha.“</p><p>Lia seufzte, ehe sie einen Moment schwach wurde und ihren Kopf auf Tabeas Schulter legte. Als sie realisierte was sie da tat, zog sie ihn sofort wieder zurück. Tabea sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist los?“ </p><p>„Nichts, Ich will nur nicht das sie merken das sie mit ihren Theorien Recht haben.“ antwortete Lia.</p><p>Tabea lachte auf. „Aber sie haben doch Recht.“</p><p>„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!“ trotzig sah Lia sie an.</p><p>„Gibs doch zu,“ grinste Tabea „du bist einfach zu stolz dazu dir einzugestehen dass die Fans mit etwas Recht haben bzw. was herausgefunden haben was du ihnen wenn überhaupt nur selbst sagen wolltest.“</p><p>„Und wenn schon...“</p><p>„Dir ist aber schon klar das sie es wissen, völlig egal wie wir uns verhalten, oder? Wir machen es eh schon relativ offensichtlich und seit ich mich vor ein paar Monaten Interview geoutet habe und gesagt habe, das ich eine Freundin habe, ist es sowieso klar, schließlich sind wir ständig zusammen.“ erklärte Tabea lachend.</p><p>„Auch wieder wahr.“ seufzte Lia, für einen weiteren Moment lehnte sie sich gegen Tabea, richtete sich aber genauso schnell wieder auf wie beim letzten Mal. Auch wenn Tabea Recht hatte, so offen konnte sie trotzdem nicht damit umgehen, zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit Leonie oder Lena darüber reden, auch wenn diese unfreiwillig in ihr Outing geworfen wurden.</p><p>„Was war das vorher eigentlich eine Geschichte mit Svenja?“ wechselte Tabea das Thema.</p><p>„Ach, du kennst uns doch. Wir ärgern uns andauernd, das gehört zu unserer Beziehung.“ antwortete Lia.</p><p>„Das stimmt.“ meinte Tabea schmunzelnd. </p><p>Eine Weile waren die beiden still und sahen dem Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld zu, bis Tabea auf einmal laut aufstöhnte. Lia sah sie an. „Was ist los?“</p><p>„Wann ist euer nächstes Spiel?“ wollte Tabea wissen. Lia überlegte kurz. „In einer halben Stunde glaube ich, warum?“</p><p>„Diese Hallenturniere und sind ja ganz lustig und alles, aber auch furchtbar langweilig wenn man nicht selbst spielt...wobei ich zum Teil eine ganz gute Ablenkung gefunden habe.“ verschmitzt grinste Tabea Lia an. Diese zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach ja? Und die wäre?“</p><p>„Dich zu beobachten.“</p><p>„Wieso war mir das nicht klar?“ meinte Lia und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl das sie vor einer Weile gehabt hatte. Sie hatte natürlich Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung.</p><p>„Leider geht das aber nicht die ganze Zeit..:“ machte Tabea weiter und zog einen Schmollmund. </p><p>„Dafür hast du mich aber den Rest der Zeit bei dir und musst nicht nur schauen.“ lachte Lia und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin. Für einen kurzen Moment zog sie Tabea nahe an sich, so dass sich ihre Gesichter berührten, ehe sie sich wieder von ihr löste. Den Arm ließ sie aber um Tabeas Schulter gelegt. Zum einen weil das nicht wirklich eine Geste war die auf eine Beziehung schließen ließ, schließlich taten sie und Svenja oder die anderen im Team das auch ständig, und zum anderen weil Tabea doch irgendwie Recht hatte, auch wenn sie ihr das nie sagen würde. Wenn sie es nicht sowieso schon wussten, konnte es ihr ziemlich egal sein was andere davon hielten. Wichtig war schließlich nur das sie und Tabea sich damit wohl fühlten, das allein war die Hauptsache. Allerdings  dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis sie sich doch wieder von Tabea lösen musste. </p><p>„Ich muss los...Vorbereitungen fürs nächste Spiel.“ seufzte sie.</p><p>„Ich will nicht das du schon wieder gehst.“ Schmollend sah Tabea sie an.</p><p>„Siehs positiv. Das ist unser letztes Spiel für heute und heute Abend können wir dann auch machen was du willst.“ meinte Lia.</p><p>In Tabeas Augen blitzte es auf. „Alles? Auch die ganze Nacht?“</p><p>„Solange ich morgen zum Spielen fit genug bin, ja.“ versprach Lia.</p><p>„Dann machen wir einen Netflix Marathon.“ bestimmte Tabea. Lia lachte. „Quatschkopf.“</p><p>„Deshalb liebst du mich doch.“</p><p>Lia schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Bis später.“</p><p>„Auf Wiedersehen, my Lady.“ sagte Tabea.</p><p> </p><p>Etwa eine Stunde später, nach dem gewonnenen Spiel gegen Glasgow war es dann vorbei, zumindest für sie. Andere Mannschaften hatten ihr letztes Spiel für den heutigen Tag noch vor sich, aber für sie war es schon zu Ende. Und Matthias hatte ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben schon zu gehen, welche sie natürlich auch nur zu gerne annahmen. </p><p>Aus diesem Grund waren Lia und Tabea jetzt auf dem Weg zu den Umkleiden. Kurz bevor sie den Eingang der Katakomben erreichten, stoppte Tabea als sie ihre Hardcore Fans in dem Block über ihnen erkannte. </p><p>„Warte kurz, ich komm gleich.“ erklärte sie Lia und ging die Treppen zu ihnen hoch. Lia nickte kurz, bevor sie sich beim Eingang der Katakomben an die Wand lehnte und auf Tabea wartete. </p><p>„Lia! Da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!“ hörte sie kurz darauf eine Stimme. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie einen Mann mittleren Alters, etwa Anfang 30, der auf sie zu kam. </p><p>„Kenne ich Sie?“ fragte sie ihn verwirrt, als sie bemerkte das er kein normaler Fan war der einfach nur ein Autogramm oder ein Foto wollte.</p><p>„Noch nicht, aber bald...Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?“ wollte er wissen. Lia warf einen kurzen Blick auf Tabea ehe sie antwortete: „Ja, allerdings, das hab ich.“</p><p>„Und was ist mit Morgen?“ versuchte der Mann es weiter.</p><p>„Hören Sie,“ begann Lia „ich fühle mich ja geehrt, aber ich hab kein Interesse, tut mit Leid.“</p><p>„Bitte, du verstehst das falsch, gib mir eine Chance. Wir gehören einfach zusammen. Du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber ich schon. Ich hab es sofort gewusst, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe!“</p><p>„Ja, ich glaube kaum. Tut mir Leid, ich muss dann auch gehen...“ Lia wollte sich umdrehen und doch schon in die Kabine gehen, Tabea würde das schon verstehen. Bevor sie dies jedoch tun konnte hielt der Mann sie am Handgelenk fest und sah sie durchdringend an. „Du verstehst das nicht Lia. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen, wir sind Seelenverwandte!“</p><p>„Lassen Sie mich los bevor ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufe.“ Lia sah ihn ruhig an. Innerlich pochte ihr Herz aber immer schneller. Der Mann machte ihr etwas Angst. Konnte Tabea sich nicht beeilen bei dem was auch immer sie gerade machte und runter kommen?</p><p>„Ich kann es dir beweisen, vertrau mit.“ meinte der Mann eindringlich.</p><p>„Gibt es hier ein Problem?“ Erleichtert drehte sich Lia um und sah Svenja auf sie zu kommen. Sie hatte die Stirn fragend gerunzelt als sie die Szene vor sich betrachtete.</p><p>„Überhaupt nicht.“ wiegelte der Mann sofort ab.</p><p>„Lia?“ wandte sich Svenja an ihre Freundin.</p><p>„Nein, er wollte gerade gehen.“ meinte Lia, ehe sie sich dem Handgriff des Fremden entzog und sich neben Svenja stellte.</p><p>„Ich werde dir schon noch zeigen das wir zusammen gehören! Wahre Liebe kann nichts trennen!“ sagte der Mann noch, bevor er wieder verschwand. </p><p>„Was wollte der von dir?“ fragte Svenja.</p><p>„Ach, der hat irgendwas davon erzählt das wir zusammen gehören und Seelenverwandte seien oder so. Nur ein Spinner, nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“ beruhigte Lia sie. </p><p>„Nicht du auch noch.“ sagte Svenja und verdrehte die Augen. </p><p>„Was meinst du?“ Verwirrt sah Lia sie an. </p><p>„Naja, Leo zieht schon ständig irgendwelche Idioten an, fang du nicht auch noch damit an.“ warnte Svenja sie neckend. </p><p>„Keine Sorge, das hab ich nicht vor...na endlich!“ Lia fing an zu Lächeln als Tabea zu ihnen stieß. Sie legte Lia einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich, bevor sie sich an Svenja wendete: „Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre das du auch auf mich wartest?“</p><p>„Hab ich dir noch nie gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe mein Schatz?“ zwinkerte Svenja ihr zu. „Davon abgesehen hab ich gerade deine Aufgabe übernommen indem ich die holde Maid vor dem bösen Drachen gerettet habe.“</p><p>Lia sah sie merkwürdig an und formte mit den Lippen fragend „holde Maid?“, aber Svenja zuckte nur grinsend mit de Schultern. Auch Tabea blickte sie verständnislos an. „Gerettet? Wovon zur Hölle redest du überhaupt?“</p><p>„Beachte sie gar nicht. Svenja hat nen Knall.“ meinte Lia, woraufhin Svenja ein entrüstetes „Hey!“ ausstieß, Tabea aber anfing zu grinsen. „Das ist ja nichts Neues.“</p><p>Svenja sah die Zwei beleidigt an. „Warum gebe ich mich eigentlich mit euch ab?“</p><p>„Wie waren deine Worte? Weil du uns liebst!“ lachte Lia.</p><p>„Wo wir gerade bei Liebe sind...“ fing Tabea an und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich muss dir doch noch zeigen was ich von deinem Tor vorhin halte...“ Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Lia leicht gegen die Wand und gab ihr einen verlangenden Kuss. Sie waren mittlerweile so weit in den Katakomben drin, so dass sie niemand sehen konnte der nicht sowieso schon von ihnen wusste oder zu den Verantwortlichen bzw. Spielerinnen des Turniers gehörte. </p><p>Lia stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Sie hatte fast den ganzen Tag auf diesen Moment gewartet, umso schöner war es nun da er endlich gekommen war.</p><p>„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ hörte sie Svenja sich beschweren. Auch wenn sie wusste das es nicht ernst gemeint war, löste sie sich schwer atmend von Tabea. Die sah Svenja verschmitzt an. </p><p>„Das ist eine prima Idee Svenja, danke für den Tipp...Vergiss den Netflix Marathon Lia, ich hab eine bessere Idee...“</p><p>„Ich auch.“ fing Lia an. „Ich muss ja noch Duschen, ich bin von dem ganzen Rennen schließlich noch ganz verschwitzt...“</p><p>„Ach wirklich? Worauf warten wir dann noch?!“ Tabea nahm Lia an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.</p><p>Svenja sah ihnen Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Oh man, die sind ja noch schlimmer wie Leo und Lelo, womit hab ich das nur verdient?“ stöhnte sie und folgte langsam ihren Freundinnen...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>